T.H.A.N.O.S. (AcEKim115's Conception)
The T.H.A.N.O.S. ('T'errible 'H'orrifying 'A'trocious 'N'asty 'O'dious 'S'triker) is a very powerful blimp. It resembles a B.A.D. (Big Airship of Doom), but it's colored golden instead of purple. Like the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M., it is immune to harnessed 0-0 Dart Monkeys. It also has more health, at 100,000 HP. BUT it also has 4 Auracrysts, making its total health 160,000 HP! On top of that, it has very powerful attacks! But to compensate, it moves 1/4 of the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M.'s speed. And to put salt on the wounds, it spawns 2 P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M.s and 2 A.C.E. K.I.M.s when killed. First appears on Round 225, and appears every 225 rounds after that. Backstory Apopalypse Bloon wanted to destroy the monkeys and take over the world, once and for all. So he created this! Attacks I Hope They Remember You: This ability has one of two scenarios. 1, It either kills a random tower (or your hero, regardless of HP left), or 2, it removes all your lives! Essentially, all your lives go down to 0, giving you a Game Over. (Fortunately, the second scenario rarely, if ever, happens. You're much more likely to get the first scenario.) (Cooldown: 15 seconds) Twist of Reality: Turns all of your projectiles into harmless bubbles that do no damage to it. Lasts for 30 seconds. (Cooldown: 30 seconds) Lightning of Power: Shoots a powerful purple lightning bolt that chains to 10 random towers and instantly kills them. (Cooldown: 25 seconds) Reality Warp: Changes reality, teleporting all your towers to Tar Pits. And to add even more misery, it summons B.A.D.s that move as fast as Pink Bloons! However, it very rarely, if ever, uses this ability. (Cooldown: You remain on Tar Pits until you kill the blimp...that is, if you can survive this torture! Then, you teleport back to the track where you were originally playing.) Perfectly Balanced, as All Things Should Be: Removes half your cash and lives. Don't worry, it can't kill you with this ability, because the minimum amount of lives you'll have left will be 1 and nothing below that. And the minimum cash you'll have is 0. This...Does Put a Smile on My Face: Regains all its health it lost. So essentially, its health is regained to 100,000 HP. (Don't worry, it doesn't rebuild its Auracrysts.) Full Power: Its most powerful ability. It wipes out HALF YOUR TOWERS! Your towers won't be feeling so good...and neither will you! And it doesn't matter how much HP your towers (and your hero) have, because if they die, THEY'RE AS GOOD AS DEAD. (But it very rarely, if ever, uses it. Just hope it doesn't.) And it also has the same attacks as the P.A.L.A.D.I.N. K.I.M.. Trivia This blimp is obviously a reference to the Marvel Cinematic Universe villain of the same name. Some of its abilities reference some powers of the Infinity Gauntlet, and some reference a quote said by Thanos. Not to be confused with this T.H.A.N.O.S.. Category:Attacking Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Bloons Category:References Category:Immune Bloons Category:Memes